yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Distracting the Hyenas/Timon reunites with his family/Simba confronts Scar
Here is how Simba confronted Scar in Jiminy Cricket and the Lion King. Soon, Jiminy, Simba, Nala, Mheetu, Tama, Bhati, Timon, Pumbaa, Zazu, and their friends started sneaking up to the edge of Pride Rock. From behind a log, they observed close up the hordes of hyenas. Timon: Hyenas, I hate hyenas. Pips: Not just only the hyenas, Timon, but there's also Heartless too. Pumbaa: What're "Heartless", Pips? Pips: They're beings of darkness that manifest in two forms, "Pureblood" and "Emblem". While most Heartless are in fact manifested hearts, they behave entirely devoid of emotion, and thus were named "Heartless". Jiminy Cricket: Those over there are Heartless, Pumbaa. As Jiminy pointed out, there were a couple of Aerial Knockers, Armored Knights, Living Bones, Shamans, Bolt Towers, Shadows, Soldiers, Silver Rocks, Neoshadows, and Rapid Thrusters are patrolling the area. Timon: (whispering to Simba) So what's your plan for gettin' past those guys? Simba: Live bait. Timon: Good idea. (realizing) Heeey. Simba: Come on, Timon, you guys have to create a diversion. Timon: (incredulous) What do you want me to do? Dress in drag and do the hula? Just as Timon got the hyenas and the heartless' attention, he and Pumbaa distracted them. Timon: Luau! If you're hungry for a hunk of fat and juicy meat Eat my buddy Pumbaa here Because he is a treat Come on down and dine On this tasty swine All you have to do is get in line Are ya achin'... Pumbaa: Yup, yup, yup. Timon: For some bacon? Pumbaa: Yup, yup, yup. Timon: He's a big pig. Pumbaa: Yup, yup. Timon: You can be a big pig, too. Oy! Timon and Pumbaa: Aaaaahhh! So, Timon and Pumbaa led the hyenas and heartless over a rise and into a cave, screaming. Silence fell as the hyenas and heartless searched for them inside the cave, holding for a beat. Banzai: What the...!? A powerful explosion sounded inside the cave, with a cloud of dust billowing out the cave entrance. Hyenas: Aaaaahhh! Get outta the way! With the hyenas flee the cave in a panic, all the heartless were brought down from Pumbaa's big gas. Timon and Pumbaa emerge triumphantly, Pumbaa snorts like a bull. Timon rides on top of his head, looking like General Patton. Timon: (inhales deeply) I love the smell of Pumbaa in the morning. Suddenly, the ground began to crumble under their feet. Timon's Mother: (underground) Hey, hey, hey. Move your tush, Honey! Pumbaa skiped out of the way of the newly opened hole, Timon's parents and Uncle Max are standing in it. Timon: (astonished) Ma? Dad? Uncle Max? Timon's Mother: Oh, Timmy! Uncle Max: (floored) Timon? Timon's Father: Son! Timon: What are you doin' here? Timon's Mother: Looking for you! Timon's Father: Where's your old man's hug! (hugging him) Timon: (muffled) Dad.. choking... not breathing... Timon's Father: Oh! (lets go of him) Sorry, Son, your mother missed you the most. Timon's Mother: (embracing Timon) Aww. Mommy's here. With pause for a beat while Uncle Max glowered disapprovingly and fingers the flower in Timon's hair, Timon grinned sheepishly as Uncle Max grumbled under his breath. Timon: Well, let me introduce you to my best friend. (making introductions) Pumbaa: Ma, Dad, and Uncle Max. Ma, Dad, Uncle Max: Pumbaa. Pumbaa: (railing) Wait a minute, Timon! Where are Jiminy and the others? Meanwhile, Jiminy and his friends are with Simba, Nala, and the rest of the resistance. Simba: Nala, you, Jiminy, and the others find my mother and rally the lionesses. (determinedly) I'll look for Scar. Jiminy Cricket: Be careful, Simba. Batty Koda: And whatever you do, don't back down or you're as good as dead. Pips: Shh! Scar: SARABI!! Scar has shouted so loud that his mother's name echoed back and forth. With that said, Simba gasped as he saw his beloved mother, Sarabi walked through the crowd of growling hyenas and heartless and towards the top where Scar was. Simba frowned, as if Sarabi looked much older, malnourished and very unhealthy. He couldn't understand how could he have turned his back on her. Sarabi: Yes, Scar? Scar: Where is your hunting party? They are not doing their job. Sarabi: (calmly) Scar, there is no food. The herds have moved on. Scar: No. You're just not looking hard enough. Sarabi: It's over, Scar. There is nothing left. We have only one choice. We must leave Pride Rock. Scar: We're not going anywhere. Sarabi: Then you have sentenced us to death. Scar: Then so be it. Sarabi: (disgusted and unamazed) You can't do that. Scar: I'm the king. I can do whatever I want. Sarabi: If you were half the king Mufasa was you would’ve never... Scar hit Sarabi, knocking her to the ground. Scar: I'm ten times the king Mufasa was! Simba appeared on the ledge, growling loudly. He leaped out and runs to his mother. Scar mistaken Simba as Mufasa and is understandably frightened. Scar: Mufasa? No. You're dead. Sarabi awakened at her son's nudge, but mistaken him as Mufasa as well. Sarabi: Mufasa? Simba: No. It's me. Sarabi: (delighted) Simba, you're alive? (confused) How can that be? Simba: It doesn't matter, I'm here, Mother, I'm home. Scar: (confused) Simba...? (back in form) Simba! I'm a little surprised to see you, (giving the hyenas above him an angry look) alive... On the word "alive," Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed gulped audibly and slinked into the shadows. Simba: (as Sarabi looks on with some pride) Give me one good reason why I shouldn't rip you apart. Scar: (backing into a wall, apologetic) Oh, Simba, you must understand. The pressures of ruling a kingdom... Simba: ...Are no longer yours. Step down, Scar. Scar: Oh, oh, ye... Well, I would... naturally... However, there is one little problem. You see them? (pointing to the horde of hyenas and heartless on the rocks above) They think I'M king. Then, Nala appeared with the rest of the lionesses and the resisting pridelanders. Nala: Well, we don't. Simba is the rightful king. Jiminy Cricket: (angrily) Why? If you dare harm one soul, I'm gonna knock your block off! Simba: The choice is yours, Scar. Either step down or fight. Scar: Oh, must it all end in violence? I'd hate to be responsible for the death of a family member. Wouldn't you agree, Simba? Simba: That's not gonna work, Scar. I've put it behind me. Scar: Eh, but what about your faithful subjects? Have they put it behind them? Nala: Simba, what is he talking about? Scar: (delighted) Ahh, so you haven't told them your little secret. Well, Simba, now's your chance to tell them. Tell them who is responsible for Mufasa's death! With Scar's last line caused the lionesses to start, all are concentrating on Simba. Simba: (steeling himself, then taking a step forward) I am. With a sad surprise, Sarabi approached her son. Sarabi: (with much grief) It's not true. Tell me it's not true. Simba: (regretfully) It's true. Scar: You see! He admits it! Murderer! Then, lightning crashed behind Scar's head to punctuate the line. Simba: No. It was an accident. So, Scar walked around and around Simba as he accused him; very nicely done animated rotation. Scar: If it weren't for you, Mufasa would still be alive. It's your fault he's dead, do you deny it? Simba: No. Scar: (severely) Then... you're... guilty. Simba: No. I'm not a murderer. Batty Koda: Oh, (covering his eyes) I can't look! Back with Timon and Pumbaa, Pumbaa mostly spotted something beyond them. Pumbaa: (gasps) Aah! Look there's Simba! And that must be his uncle, Scar! When it showed the confrontation between Simba and Scar at the tip of the promontory about to take place, Simba is being backed toward the precipice. Timon: Oh, good, they're talking things out. Which is how it should be. You know, I have a feeling everything's gonna be just fine. Back with Jiminy and the others, Scar was making Simba back down. Scar: Oh, Simba, you're in trouble again. But this time, Daddy isn't here to save you. And now EVERYONE.. KNOWS... WHY! Scar has been backing Simba up the length of Pride Rock. After his last sentence, Simba sliped over the edge and is clinging to the ledge by his forepaws. Lightning strikes below, igniting a fire. Nala: Simba! Pumbaa: (as the camera switched back) Ooh! Timon: (resigned) On the other hand... Scar: (as the camera switched back to Pride Rock) Now this looks familiar. Hmm. Where have I seen this before? Let me think. Hmmm... hmmm. Oh yes, I remember. This is just the way your father looked before he died. Then, Scar grabbed Simba with his claws as he did Mufasa and is about to whispers into his ear. Scar: And here's my little secret. (whispering in Simba's ear) I killed Mufasa! Simba had a quick memory flash back to that fateful instant. His voice blended with his younger voice in the scream of when his father died. In one giant leap he lunges up and pinned Scar on his back. Scar is caught completely by surprise and is understandably very nervous and shaken. Simba: NOOOO! (pinned Scar down) MURDERER! Pumbaa: The hyenas and heartless are up there protecting Scar. What do we do? Timon: Well, I've got a plan... Timon's Mother: (magnanimous) How can we help? Timon: (in pep-talk mode) Ma, Dad, Uncle Max: You're going to dig a trap. We're going to need—dare I say it? Tunnels... lots and lots of tunnels. And Pumbaa. You and me... we've gotta gather Jiminy and the gang, and get those hyenas away from Simba. Pumbaa: (wagging his tail, barely suppressing his excitement) Ooh, ooh! And lure them into the trap? Timon: Ho ho! Nothing gets past you. Come on, Pumbaa. Let's ride. So, Timon hopped up on Pumbaa; then galloped off. Timon's Father: That's our boy! Letting those tunnels ideas be put to good use! Timon's Mother: (reflective) Y'know, Something's different about Timon... Uncle Max: You think? (frantic) He's wearin' a dress! (as it echoes several times) Scar: No, Simba, please. Simba: Tell them the truth. Scar: Truth? But truth is in the eye of the behold... (as Simba started to choke him) All right. All right. (quietly, venomously) I did it. Crysta: You'd said the truth, Scar! Now, confess it to the lionesses! Jiminy Cricket: Louder! Simba: So they can hear you. Category:Mickey's Magical Adventure Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225